Alternate Reality
by Re-writing Destiny
Summary: What if Prue had a child with Andy when she was in her teens? What if Phoebe died instead of Prue? - R&R PLEASE
1. Default Chapter

"Alternate Reality" By Charlotte Parker  
  
Upstairs in the Halliwell manor, things were very noisy. In Paris' room, her wardrobe was bashing against the wall, and her bed was going up and down, slamming on the floor and shaking the floor making a lot of noise downstairs. Downstairs, Prue was making coffee, drumming her fingers on the table, looking up at the ceiling, tears in her eyes. Blinking them back, Prue took a mug out of the cupboard above her, with perfectly manicured nails. Her hands were shaking as she set the mug down on the side and poured the coffee. Piper cast a worrying glance at Paris' room door, and paused outside for a moment. She knocked gently, and pushed the door slightly. It gave way a little. She was relieved that Paris was no longer holding the door shut with her telekentic power, inherited from her mother. Inside the room, sat on her bed was Paris, aged 12 years old. Paris was perched on the edge of the bed, sobbing, clutching the end of her mattress, her knuckles white from the pressure. She was torn between total breakdown and pure rage. Piper stood just inside the door, noting to herself just how much Paris looked like her mother - except for the bright green eyes. They were from Andy. Paris' face was set in a frown, her eyes burning with grief and rage, never taking her eyes away from the huge wardrobe that she was lifting far too easily. Maybe the grief and rage makes her stronger, Piper thought. Have to check on that. "Honey..." Piper said. "How are you feeling?". Turning her head, and throwing the chest of drawers on the floor as she did, said to Piper "How do you think? I find out who my father is and then I watch him get murdered.". Piper, almost in tears herself, whispers softly to her, "Paris, you cant stay like this." "Get out," was Paris' reply, and as soon as she uttered the words, Piper was flung out of the room, the door slamming shut behind her. Phoebe walked through the front door as Piper walked down the stairs. "How is she?" Phoebe asked, full of concern for her niece. "Not much better," Piper frowned, "But her power is stronger - and I thought it was supposed to weaken when we are emotionally all over the place?" Phoebe considred it for a moment. "Hm. Maybe its not stronger, maybe she just cant control it. Its through her eyes, so...Im not sure." Piper nodded. "Hows Prue holding up?" "The same. You know Prue." Piper put her arm around Phoebe and walked into the lounge.  
  
Later that day, Paris came downstairs, dressed in a long t-shirt, her long dark brown close to black hair tied back in a loose ponytail, and the red circles that surrounded her bright green eyes only made them seem even more brighter. She may look like a 12 year old, but her eyes make her seem older. They look hollow, yet at the same time filled with grief and etched with rage. She sat down on the sofa, her powers seeming to be under control or just not working because she is so emotionally exhausted. Piper and Phoebe were out, and the only person in the house was Prue, who was upstairs taking a bath. As Paris turned the TV on, who should see but a news report on Andy. Throwing the remote control across the room, smashing it to pieces, and fighting back the tears, she hears a knock on the door. Getting up slowly, being careful, but then remembers demons dont usually knock, Paris opens the door and sees Darryl. 


	2. 2 Mother and Daughter Binding?

Paris says nothing, just smiles weakly and opens the door, stepping to the side to let him in. Shed always liked Darryl, he was a nice guy, but he didnt know they were witched so she pushed all thoughts of her father to the back of her mind. As Darryl stood there, seeing so much of Andy in Paris, it was hard for him not to get all Uncle-y on her, but he knew Paris thought that kind of think was patronising, being comforted like a child. That, she got from her mother. From her father, she got his green eyes, that look about her like she was analysing everything and anything around her.  
  
"What can I do for you Darryl?" "Im looking for your mom. Is she here?"  
  
Remembering her mother, Prues, earlier words that she didnt want to talk to Darryl right now, Paris lied.  
  
"My moms not here. She went shopping about 20 minutes ago."  
  
Handing Paris his card, he told her  
  
"If you ever need to talk, just call me." "Thanks Darryl, but I'll be okay." "If you do, anytime."  
  
Paris shut the door slowly behind Darryl, watching him get into his car, in case anything tried to attack. Nothing did, and, after seeing him drive down the street, Paris shut the door.  
  
10 minutes later, Prue walked down the stairs, dressed in a white bath robe, rubbing her dark brown hair with a towel. Paris sat in the kitchen, at the breakfast bar, eating some toast, with a mug of coffee. Looking at the clock, Prue noticed it was half past two.  
  
"A little late for eating breakfast dont you think?" "Nope." Paris replied, more than a little resentful.  
  
Prue poured herself another mug of coffee and sat down opposite her daughter, Paris.  
  
"Honey, Ive been thinking, about your powers, maybe we should bind them for a while, at least until youre older."  
  
Paris sat there, hearing her mothers words, not sure whether to fling something across the room, because that might only prove her mothers point. Instead of the usual angry reaction, Paris nodded.  
  
"Until when?"  
  
Prue, shocked at not getting something hurled at her, or flung across the room, stared for a moment.  
  
"Ive still got to talk to Piper and Phoebe, and I wont do it without youre permission..."  
  
"Youre my mom. Whatever you think is best."  
  
"What do you think?", Prue asked her daughter.  
  
"What do I think about what? How my powers are useless anyway, because I couldnt even save my own father? About how I hate these powers, because they bring nothing but death and destruction? About how I know that youre hurting, but you put on this brave face like everythings okay, but its not, mom, its not okay."  
  
Paris' words rung true in her mothers ears. Once again, Prue thought, Paris is dead on with her observations, but has an extremely tactless way of saying it. I miss Andy, I really do, and I blame myself for not being able to save him. I know I could have done something, but I cant tell Paris that...Steadying her voice, and blinking back the tears that were threatening.  
  
"Sweetie, it was Andys destiny to die that night. If we were meant to save him, we would have."  
  
"Oh dont give me all that fate bullshit. I hate fate, I hate destiny, I hate the Elders, and I hate my stupid powers."  
  
Everyone hates the Elders, Prue thought to herself. As for fate and destiny, well, they gave us our powers. And, hard as it is for me to come to terms with Andys death, it was meant to be. Prue stood up and walked around to her daughter, who was now crying, and held her. 


	3. 3 Age and Power growing

NOTE: i admit, i borrowed some of the script from Ms.Hellfire for this part....  
  
Speaking of Darryl not knowing that they were witches...  
  
Paris' alarm clock went off at 6:30 am. Unlike her mother, always the last one down and the first one up, Paris is more like....Last one down, last one up. Mostly late to school, but always on time when its something important, say, like going to the movies with a cute guy or some friends. Paris hit the snooze button for another 10 minutes, and lay facing the door of her bedroom. She could hear the shower, knowing it was her mother, and could hear Piper plodding along the floor. The same every morning since she could remember. Phoebe would come screaming down the corridor at half past 7, kicking Paris out of the bathroom just as Paris finished in there. Smiling to herself, then frowning because the radio on her alarm had come back on. Groaning and rolling out of bed, rolling too much and falling THROUGH the floor. Paris landed downstairs, on the kitchen floor. Her scream brought Phoebe running into the room. "Are you alright?". Groaning a little, Paris turned over and looked at the ceiling, expecting to see a hole....but it was intact. Phoebe followed Paris gaze, and judging from the bewildered expression on Paris face, and the fact that the girl had only a tee-shirt and some shorts on, that something was up. "How did you get down here sweetie?" Paris sat up slowly, clutching her back. "Ouch. LEO!" Blue swirly lights entered the room and Leo appeared. "Ouch" Paris repeated, pointing to a huge bruise that had started appearing on her leg, along with a few scratches. Leo begins to heal her as Paris explains. "I fell out of bed...and landed down here. I think I...fell through the floor." Looking to Leo, Phoebe said, "Leo? Is that a power progression?" "I dont know, I'll check with the Elders" Leo orbed out. Paris got up and looked at the wall in front of her. "Shall I try it?" "Be careful" Paris walked steadily towards the wall, then as she touched it with her right hand, she pushed her arm through it, her right hand sticking out the other side of the wall. "Cool!" Phoebe couldnt help feeling a little resentful, her powers hadnt progressed at all, but she had to remember that Paris had her powers all her life, and they only progressed when Paris was ready for them to, otherwise she might get too strong for someone so young. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Opening her wardrobe, Paris runs her hands across her clothes, before settling on a pair of dark blue jeans with a black polo neck that shows just a little of her pale stomach. Pushing the sleeves up to her elbows, Paris shuts the doors of her wardrobe and walks to her dressing table, running a brush through her just-streaked-with-red hair, which she spent most of her 14th birthday money on, which her mom and Aunt Piper was not happy about, but Aunt Phoebe loved it as always. Aunt Phoebe was the coolest, when it came to shopping. Except she always goes in the tanning booths...Spritzing herself with perfume, putting her favourite gold hooped earrings in, and checking that her gold bracelet that was the last thing her father, Andy, brought her, was still there, which it was, Paris grabbed her lipgloss, black bag and walked down the stairs, stopping at the top to look in the mirror.  
  
Downstairs, Piper walked into the kitchen from the backdoor, after talking to Dan for a good half an hour. "Morning", she said, a grin on her face. "Hi." To Prue "Do you recognize that person?" "I don't know, she looks vaguely familiar. Kind of like a sister we used to have. And Aunt of a young nice, Paris. What was her name? Pi.P." "Pi.Pippy?" "Pipper?" "Whatever happened to her?" "I don't know. She fell in lust with the next door neighbour, started spending all her time there." "That's because she could, for the first time in months, her life was nice and calm and normal. I don't even care that it's Friday.", replied Piper to her sisters' sarcastic comments "Shh! Don't even say it." Phoebe told her sister. "The 13th. See, I said it and nothing happened." Suddenly someone started shooting through the windows of the house. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe run across the dining room and into the living room. Paris ran down a few of the steps and leaned over the banister. Prue and Phoebe dived behind the couch, while Piper stood on the other side of the room. "Mom, Piper, Phoebe!" "Stay up there Paris" "Whats going on?" Sarcastically, Phoebe replied, "Someones shooting at us!" Shooting? Weird. Something caught Paris eye and she managed to divert a bullet from Pipers face, and into the wall above her. Trying to duck and get rid of bullets at the same time was proving hard because, although she had a better view than her mom and her aunts, it wasnt that good and didnt want to risk getting shot. Phoebe, shouting to Piper "I told you not to say it! "Oh, so this is my fault?" came Pipers reply. Wonder if is? Maybe I jinxed us for the day...But our lives are jinxed anyway. And blessed. "Run!" Prue shouted, waving a hand to her sister. "No!" "Get your butt over here right..." Piper ran past the table and froze the bullets and glass that's coming towards her. Piper hides behind the couch. The person stops shooting and they peek over the top of the couch and the person starts shooting again. They duck behind the couch. "What should I do?", called Paris from the stairs. "Oh, like I need this today." Prue said, her mind on her job, and her daughter upstairs "Stay there sweetie." The person stops shooting. "Since when do demons use bullets?", Paris said, saying her thoughts out loud. "Maybe it's not a demon." "Who else would want to kill you?" Paris replied to Piper. That question was a little naive, because as Paris got older, as she studied the book, her powers grew, got stronger, and a year later, just after her 15th birthday, she got another power, making it three. 


	4. 4 Natural and Supernatural Power UsageCh...

Hi. Again, I took sections of the transcipt from season 2's "Chick Flick". Ive just got back from a weekend break, wrote this in an hour and decided to post it while i write the next 2/3/4 parts to this "Chick Flick".  
  
Later that year, Paris was shocked at her moms decision to leave Bucklands and become a photographer. Shocked, not disappointed. Paris new that this was something Prue had wanted to do her whole life, and Paris couldnt help but feel partly like it was her fault that her mom hadnt been able to do it. You know, being born and all. Besides, Paris loved having her photo taken and she has to say, pride and vanity have definately got to be her to biggest sins. Since Paris had developed her new power, the "walking through walls", she had found that sometimes, and once, in class, she had fell through the chair, and explaining that one at school wasnt too hard, seeing as she pushed the chair behind her as she fell. Paris was laughed at, but it was easier than explaining it. At home, she had dropped more than one cup of coffee. Learning to control this power was hard, especially with Leo not being around much, due to Dan and other factors. Paris never knew what Aunt Piper saw in Dan. Sure, he was good-ish looking, but Leo was kind, honest, Piper would never have to lie to him, and anywayz, Leo was a lot nicer looking than Dan. All Dan seemed to do was pry into Piper and Leos past, and Paris glared at Dan everytime he was in the house, and did her best to avoid him at all costs, because one day the temptation do blast him across the room would be too much. The main reason for this is that Dan seemed to have a huge problem with Leo, and this pissed Paris off because Dan didnt even know Leo, and Paris hoped that someday Leo and Piper would get back together, maybe get married someday. Paris had talked to Leo when she wasnt supposed to, when Leo decided he could no longer be "The Charmed Ones" whitelighter, Paris still called on him at least once a week so that she could talk to him and try to persuade him to come back. Never worked tho. Not until Piper caught that disease...and Paris didnt want to think about that right now. She was happy that Leo was back, that he could help her understand and control her powers more. When she was younger, she wasnt too intrested in it, not really aware of the amount of power that she had. But since turning 14, Paris had developed an intrest into the source of her powers, and an intrest into what her mother and Aunts did. Leo had always orbed Paris out of the way, much to her anger but she knew that wherever Leo took her, she would be safe.  
  
In the Manor's living room, Prue was knelt on the floor holding her camera and taking photos of Piper, who was looking out of the window. "Hmm, so I think I'll call this "woman not pretending to look out the window." "How about "girl about to pour hot tea on sisters head." Let me see." Prue shows her the photo. "Either I'm that transparent or you're that good." "Well, I don't think I'll comment since you do have hot liquid over my head." "I'm sorry, I just, I was watching Dan come home alone and I think a more appropriate title for that photo would be " witch with a severe case of the guilt's." And he was a nice guy who did nothing wrong and..." "Piper, you had to end the relationship, alright. Your heart wasn't in it and it was the only way not to break his." said Prue, slowly growing a little tired of Pipers constant guilt surrounding a relationship that wasnt even a relationship, because Dan doesnt even know that Piper is witch. That any of them are. "I know, I just feel like Dan got the short end of the stick." replied Piper, feeling both guilty and guilty about feeling guilty, which was a little weird. Knowing that Prue is right, Piper is quiet. "There are so many ways that I can go with that but I think I'll just..." "Thank you." "Besides, you shouldn't be worried about your past when your future is in town tonight for dinner and a movie." Prue, like her daughter, thought Leo was much better for Piper. Prue and Paris had had lengthy conversations about that. "I know, I know, I know. My first real date with Leo as a normal couple. And normal couples usually shower before their dates, so I'll see you later."  
  
______________TBC___________________________________________________________ ____ 


	5. 5 Chick Flick Mortality

Paris walked into the living room just as Piper was closing her sentence. Having grown 3 inches over the past few months, Paris was now around 5"4. Not very tall, but then again, neither was her mom. Wearing a pair of light blue cords and a tight white tee-shirt, Paris stood in the open archway that was between the living room and the hallway.  
  
"Not still moaning on about DAN are we now?" Paris said, sarcastically, and rather nastily.  
  
"Paris...stop it."  
  
Prue gave her mouthy 14 year old a look. Paris smiled and looked away, as Piper thundered up the stairs to take a shower. Prue often wondered where Paris got that from. Always telling the truth, no matter how brutal. Prue then blushed slightly, knowing that Paris got it from her. Oldest child instinct and all.  
Paris rolled her eyes and leaned against the side of the arch, and, instead of falling right through it like she would have done a few months ago, Paris managed to safely lean against it. Phoebe walked in, coming from the dining room.  
  
"Hey.", Prue said, greeting her youngest sister. The one who "had no vision of the future"....till they got their powers, and, ironically, Phoebes was Premoniton. Phoebe flopped on to the couch, beaming wildly. "Someone's in a good mood. What's his name?" "Billy." "Phoebe, you didn't?" Prue asked, knowing already that she had. "What?" Phoebe said, innocently, knowing that she had been busted. "You went to go see "Kill It Before It Dies" at the revival house didn't you?" "No, why would you think that I... " Prue raised her eyebrows. "Okay, I did. But you know what? It was research." "Okay, what kind of class sends you to the movies?" Prue said, sarcastically. "The kind of class I want to take when I go to college," Paris chimed in. Phoebe looked at her niece and smiled, and Prue said nothing. The doorbell rang, in the silence that followed Paris' comment. "I will get that." Phoebe walked to the door, opened it, and was faced with a man. "Can I help you?" "Pheebs, who is it?" Suddenly Phoebe goes flying through the foyer. "Aaahhh!" The man, obviously a demon, walked into the foyer, in which Prue ran into and Paris was stood. Demon of Illusion, Paris muttered. Prue heard her, and looked at her daughter dismissively. "Get up you miserable witch." "Hey, if you don't have anything nice to say." Prue told the demon. Prue flicked her hand at the demon, sending him crashing into the clock. Almost. Paris caught him with her telekenisis, spun him around a couple of times and then flung him into the wall beside the clock, all the time getting glared at by her mother, but being unseen by the demon. "And then there were two." The demon got up and ran outside. "Chicken", Paris cat-called after him, "Whats the matter, big tough demon cant face a little girl?", then she laughed. Phoebe was slowly getting up and Prue was helping her. Noticing the glare that she was getting from her mother, and the odd look she was getting from Phoebe, Paris remarked. "What? I like that clock." Phoebe noticed that spinning the demon around and keeping control of him like that had been a little too easy for Paris. True, she'd had her powers longer than Prue, but had only just decided to master them. Even for Prue that amount of control would have proved difficult, and the demon would have span out of control. However, that wasnt what troubled Phoebe. What troubled her was the look in her nieces eyes as she had done it. Pure concentration, yes, but....she looked like she enjoyed kicking his ass. They all did, but it looked like Paris enjoyed it too much. "Woohoo. I attacked my first demon." Prue wasnt sure what to do here, so she asked Phoebe to give her five minutes alone with her daughter. Paris, sensing she was in trouble, immediately went on the defensive. "Mom, dont even start with that "You shouldnt do that. I want to protect you, so dont put yourself in danger" CRAP. Because you cant protect me. Not forever." "Paris, hunny, I know that, but I want to keep you safe as long as I can. I dont want you getting hurt or even coming close to demons before you have to." "Mom, theyre a part of youre life, and therefore a part of mine. A part of my heritage. Unfortunately." "What do you mean, unfortunately?" Prue asked her stubborn daughter, wondering what she meant. "Ive been researching out family. And it seems to me, that most Halliwell women dont reach their thirties. So maybe I wanna kick a little demon butt before one kills me. Before one kills you. And Piper, and Phoebe. Because they will." Tears were threatening to fall "But I dont want them to.You face death every day. I remember every single time that any of you almost died. And I know its "the power of three", but sometimes...I just....I think I could help. I dont want you to die Mom, and I dont want Piper or phoebe to die either, and if I can help stop that, which I think I can....then..." Prue felt her anger melt away, because her daughter was so upset. Paris ran to her mom and hugged her tight, and Prue held her close. 


	6. 6 A Bad Ideaand Pushing the Boundaries o...

NOTES: Okay, I really dont wanna carry on with this story until I get some more reviews.....good or bad, I'm open to criticism. Again, Ive took parts of the "Chick Flick" script, but Im going to bend them to what I want them to be. Please read and review.  
  
Paris pulled away from her mom, while her mom wiped Paris' tears from her eyes.  
  
"I promise Im not going to die. Not without a fight.", Prue reassured her daughter.  
  
"I love you mom."  
  
"I love you too hunny,"  
  
"Like I said, it was the Demon of Illusion," Paris told her mom. Pausing for a moment, "Ive been reading the Book of Shadows lately. I recognised him, he was the last demon I looked at."  
  
"Are you sure?" Prue asked, double checking.  
  
"Positively sure. Im sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Looking in the Book. I shouldnt have."  
  
"Its your heritage too, you dont have to be sorry. I think, the more you know, the more preapred you are when you face them...And I might not like it, but one day, you will have to fight these demons."  
  
************************NEXT DAY*****************************  
  
By the time Paris got up the next morning, Prue had already gone to her photoshoot. Paris was excited for her mom, because she was going to be shooting her hero, Finley. She was also a bit worried, because he has a reputation for being an asshole, but Paris knew that her mom knows how to handle herself. After last nights vanquish of the Demon of Illusion, which her mom thought was too simple, which, of course, Paris wasnt allowed to, although she had seen plenty of vanquishes at home, Aunt Phoebe was right. Getting injured and Leo orbing in and healing you is alright when there are no mortals around, but doing it in a crowded place was another. Anyway, they didnt want to put her in any danger before she had to be in it.  
  
Walking into the manor just after Phoebe got home from college, Paris put her bag down and headed to the kitchen, where she heard Piper and Leo discussing what sounded like last nights demon. Pulling her long hair out of her face with a bobble and tying it back loosely, Paris walked into the kitchen, always happy to see Leo, even happier that, FINALLY, Aunt Piper had seen the light and ditched Dan for Leo. "Hey Leo." "Unfortunately, I'm here to talk about the bad guys.", Leo told Piper, hoping to keep Paris away from it. "No shortage of those.", Piper told her lover. "Yeah, they sent for me last night so I could warn you." Leo replied, meaning the Elders that everyone so loves....or not. "Okay, fill in a blank. It's the demon of...?" "Illusion. Apparently he uses magic somehow to create violence in society. They told me he's here to make San Francisco his trade. He's got a scar below his eye." "And a goatee? Not a problem, we vanquished him last night.", Phoebe replied. "Are you sure? 'Cause they wouldn't of sent me." "Told you it was the Demon of Illusion....never belive little me though.", Paris muttered. "How did you know which demon it was?" Leo asked, eyeing her suspicously "Hey, no need to look at me in that tone of voice. Ive been studying the book, ya know, learning more about me and my ancestors...and the demons that have maimed and finally killed them over the years." replied Paris. Leo, knowing that the Halliwell mortality bothered Paris alot, and actually thinking it was a bad idea for her to be worrying and to be looking at the Book, because it says and has pictured of some horrifying things in it. "Paris, I really dont think you should be looking at the Book." "Mom thinks its okay" "Prue actually said that?" "Mom said its part of my heritage too, and although she doesnt like it, she knows one day I'll have to fight them. And the better prepared I am.....the better." Paris said, smugly. Piper, went up to Paris, and took her hair out of the bobble, running her fingers through it. "I wish you'd wear your hair down more, it looks so cute down." "Im not "cute", and it annoys me...." noting the look from Aunt Piper, "But I'll wear it down for you, cos I love ya.", smiling, Paris walked out of the room. To Piper, Phoebe said "Okay, you call Prue, I'll go to the Book Of Shadows. We gotta get back to that revival house." **********************LATER THAT DAY**************************** Prue, Piper and Phoebe walk into the revival house, and Piper freezes the crowd. "Alright, now what?" "Well, when we last saw the demon, we vanquished him at 9:06...", said Phoebe, half to herself, trying to figure it out, and half to Piper and Prue. The demon appears on the screen. "And now he's in act three.", noted the eldest and strongest sister, Prue. "Actually I was just leaving. I should've known the disappearing demon routine wouldn't of fooled you for long." said the demon. "Yeah, all you really did was piss us off.", Prue told the demon. Prue uses her power of telekenisis to try and throw the demon...it doesnt work. "Silly wiccan. Tricks are for kids.", remarked the demon. "Piper." Piper tries to freeze him. "This is the world of Illusion and you girls are reality. You powers, unlike mine, can not cross between the two"  
  
In the attic, looking through the Book of Shadows, Prue suddenly comes up with an idea about the world of illusion and reality. "I have a really bad idea...." Prue told her sisters. "We know someone who can walk through walls, and various other things...Maybe she could cross into a different world..." ____________________________TBC?______________________________________ 


	7. Flash Forward

( A.N. : Sorry it's taken me months to update, but I've been busy with my Harry Potter FanFic...Anyhoo, I was watching Charmed today and felt inspired, so, here it goes..Very short, will update as soon as Ive done my essay.....)  
  
Flash forward 2 years : Andy is dead, Piper and Leo are married, Cole is still around...Prue has just spoken with Death. Paris is now a 16 year old girl, still grieving for her father. Having seen horrors befall her family over the past few years, and some good things, including meeting her grandparents and great-grandparent, Paris has dropped out of high school, against Prues wishes, to concentrate on her powers, so that she can help when the Source finally comes to them...However, her dedication towards her magic wavers when she meets a guy that she likes....  
  
Paris walked through the Halliwell Manor door. On her watch it was just past 1am. Using her power to become "ghost like", Paris had often snuck in this way. Her powers had grown tremendously over the past 3 months since she dropped out of high school. To start off with, that was all Paris has cared about...Then, around a week ago, she met someone....  
  
~* 1 Week Ago*~  
  
Her jeans riding low on her curvy hips, a light green t-shirt on that brought out the dark green in her eyes, and her denim jacket thrown on over, Paris made the usual walk to the Starbucks in town.  
  
The hot summer had given way to a warm autumn, and it was nice weather for the end of September. She stepped out into the road and was almost knocked over by a guy on a motorbike. Her reflexes, (taught to her by Aunt Phoebe) made her jump backwards at the last second.  
  
"Rude much?!" Paris shouted, pushing her elbow length dark brown hair from her face and feeling herself redden as the motorbike pulled to a stop at the side of the road.  
  
The guy got off the motorbike and took his helmet off, and began striding towards Paris.  
  
"Oh...My...Goddess..." Paris muttered as she saw the guys face. Tangled brown hair, long but not girly long, piercing dark blue eyes...Paris felt herself tremble. She smiled to herself as he walked over.  
  
"Be careful, you might bang into me while you walk past me." said Paris as he stood a few feet in front of her. From here she could see that he had killer cheekbones, and was around 18 or 19 in age. 


End file.
